batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sal Maroni (Eric Roberts)
Sal Maroni was born Salvatore Maroni. He was the son of Italian crime lord Luigi Maroni. Biography ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Sal Maroni was fighting a power struggle over territory with The Russian, Yuri Dimitrov. It lead up to a firefight between the Mafia and the Russians, while Detective Anna Ramirez and Detective Allen were caught between the fight, Batman intervened and stopped the shoot out, However Maroni took Ramirez hostage and threatened to kill her until Batman stopped him gaining the respect of Detective Allen. Sometime later his boat was hijacked by Batman who drives it alongside a boat owned by rival gang leader The Russian. He proceeds to attack both gangs at once, with assistance from his new device. He attempts to force a truce between the two gang leaders until he can get evidence against them, but is disrupted when one of Maroni's men fires at him. ''The Dark Knight'' Sal Maroni later received a call from the Manager of Gotham National Bank regarding a robbery by at least three clown-mask adorning criminals before the latter went off to deal with them himself. Sal Maroni took over Carmine Falcone's mob. He received help from a Chinese mob accountant named Lau, who hid their money in Hong Kong. Maroni was on trial by D.A. Harvey Dent. Though there wasn't enough evidence to put him in prison and Maroni was released. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their mob banks by the Joker. The Joker himself appeared and offered to kill the Batman for half of their money, but the mob refused. After the Joker introduced himself to the mob, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investagator named Hamlin, to find out the Joker's identity and where he lived. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaraunt and asked him if the Joker existed, because he could not find anything about him. Hamlin began laughing uncomfortably and collapsed dead. Maroni would discover Hamlin's body had traces of a plant somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and the Chechen agreed to hire the Joker. Soon after, they were both taken to court along with many other criminals at once. Swiftly making bail, Sal Maroni was captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman held him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly pointed out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replied "I'm counting on it" and dropped him, breaking both Maroni's legs. Maroni refused to snitch on the Joker, as, despite his theatrics and apparent viciousness, the Joker showed Gotham's criminals that Batman is still a man and is unwilling to kill. With this knowledge, Maroni knows he should be more afraid of the Joker, the real monster. After the Joker's arrest, Detectives Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez sold Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to Maroni and tied them up in a warehouse with oil drums and a bomb. Rachel was killed, while Batman rescued Harvey, who was scarred on the left side of his face. At some point, his legs managed to recover from being broken. After Rachel Dawes' death, and the Joker's escape from the MCU, Maroni, realizing the Joker is beyond anyone's control, finally told Lt. James Gordon the Joker's whereabouts. Later, Sal got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife was confronted by the recently scarred Harvey Dent, who was then going by Two-Face. He asked Maroni which police officer betrayed Rachel. When Maroni confessed it was Anna Ramirez, Two-Face flipped a coin to decide Maroni's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Maroni to live, but Two-Face next moved on to the fate of the Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, and the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. Behind the scenes *It remains unknown if Maroni survived his car crash, but since his seat belt was unbuckled, it seems unlikely. *In ''Gotham Knight, he looks very different from Eric Roberts' character. Appearances *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' **''Batman: Gotham Knight (novelization)'' *''The Dark Knight'' **''The Dark Knight (Book)'' See *Sal Maroni *[[Sal Maroni (Dennis Paladino)|Boss Moroni (Batman Forever)]] *Sal Maroni's Thugs Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Villains Category:The Dark Knight Villains